<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Place To Hide by JedimasterMegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622592">Best Place To Hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan'>JedimasterMegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Boba Fett, Games, Gen, Hide and Seek, not Baby baby but he's like 3, not shown: boba giving jango a heart attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The blankets sat in a messy pile, the perfect size for a three and a half year old like him. Boba burrowed underneath them as best he could and waited.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>The door made its whooshing noise as it opened again, and he held his breath when he heard the voices, trying to keep as quiet as possible.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Boba picks a rather unusual spot while playing hide and seek and everyone's just a little surprised to see him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Place To Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/gifts">scrapmetal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for scrapmetal! (@transfetts on tumblr) They're Very Good at getting people invested in Boba and that includes me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba didn't think it was very fair being three and a half— and the half was <em> very important </em>— years old. He was either too short to do things or everything else was way too tall, like the keypad that was just out of his reach. He didn't get why anyone would think it was a good idea to put something up so high.</p>
<p>When it was clear reaching on his tippy toes wasn't going to work, he decided to crouch down almost all the way to the ground and jump for it. His hand slapped the button dead-on, and he grinned as the door finally slid open with a whoosh.</p>
<p>A good hiding spot. That was what he needed to find.</p>
<p>It was a cadet bunk room, so there wasn't much to it but a few lockers and beds. He didn't know how to open the lockers. That was fine, he didn't think he'd really like hiding in one of those anyway. The only thing left was the beds, and fortunately for him, the one on the end wasn't made. The blankets sat in a messy pile, the perfect size for a three and a half year old like him. Boba burrowed underneath them as best he could and waited.</p>
<p>The door made its whooshing noise as it opened again, and he held his breath when he heard the voices, trying to keep as quiet as possible.</p>
<p>"–don't <em> get </em> it, who needs to know galactic history anyway?" There came a small squeaking sound, as if whoever said it immediately flopped down onto their bunk.</p>
<p>Someone else laughed. "What if those old base locations could give you an advantage on the battlefield?"</p>
<p>"What if you're on a diplomatic mission and it's important to know the history of the planet?"</p>
<p>"What if the Jedi find out you failed the class and shipped you back here 'cause you're missing half your education?"</p>
<p>"That would <em> not </em>–"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the blankets covering his hiding spot were torn away, and he blinked at the brightness of the lights. "Boba?" someone said, most likely whoever just pulled the blankets off. His vision cleared just in time to see Ponds turn back to the others in the room. "Guys, it's Boba!"</p>
<p>Bly was the first of them to make it to the bunk, shoving Ponds over. "Hey Boba!" he said, grinning and ruffling Boba's hair. Boba giggled and tried to push Bly's hands away, to no avail. Ponds finally stepped in and saved him from the attack on his head, picking him up and dropping him on another, Bly-free bunk. He laughed as he fell, even though he didn't bounce as much as he would have on his own bed. The others filled in around them, and he delighted in all the attention.</p>
<p>"How did you even get in here?" Wolffe asked, seemingly surprised.</p>
<p>"The door," he replied, swinging his legs where they hung off the edge of the bunk. Boba thought that was a pretty silly question for him to ask. How else would he have gotten in? </p>
<p>Wolffe made a funny face at his answer for some reason and looked over at Kote. His favorite ori'vod sat down on the bunk next to him, and Boba immediately climbed into his lap. It felt like he fit a lot better than the last time they did this. Kote must have gotten bigger again.</p>
<p>"I think what Wolffe meant to say is what are you doing in our bunk room, Boba?" Kote asked, tugging lightly on Boba's legs until he moved into a position that was more comfortable for both of them.</p>
<p>"I'm playing hide and seek with Buir!" he said. "He finds me <em> all the time </em> in our rooms, even though it's really, really, <em> really </em> hard to do because I never find him when he hides, so I came here!" he finished with an excited bounce. His plan was the <em> best </em>.</p>
<p>The room was strangely quiet after he stopped talking. Boba looked up at his ori'vode. Kote wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling either, and the others were the same way. That didn't make any sense. Hide and seek was supposed to make people happy.</p>
<p>Bly blew air out of his mouth, making a weird sound as he did. Boba immediately tried to copy it, but he couldn't figure out how to get his lips to move right. "This isn't good, Cody," he said.</p>
<p>Boba stopped trying to make the noise and scrunched up his nose. "Why'd you say Kote's name so weird?"</p>
<p>"I go by Cody now, Boba," his ori'vod answered, lightly tugging at his leg again. "It's easier for Fox to say, he's missing some of his teeth." Fox nodded and opened his mouth to show Boba the gap where his front teeth should have been. Boba frowned. Losing teeth was something older cadets did. His ori'vode weren't that old, were they? </p>
<p><em> Cody </em> held him a little tighter. "You can still call me 'Kote' if you want."</p>
<p>Boba thought about it. He liked <em> Kote </em> much better than <em> Cody </em>. "Ok." </p>
<p>Wolffe cleared his throat. "Um... it's not that we don't like having you here, but aren't you worried your dad will miss you?" he asked.</p>
<p>Boba leaned back over Kote's arm to look at him. "We're playing <em> hide and seek </em>," he repeated. He didn't see what was so hard to get about that.</p>
<p>Wolffe rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, but–"</p>
<p>Everyone went silent as the door whooshed open again. Buir stood in the threshold, gaze sliding over all the occupants of the room until it finally landed on him. "Boba."</p>
<p>The others scrambled to salute him. "Sir!"</p>
<p>"Dad!" He squirmed out of Kote's lap and ran to his father's side. "You found me!"</p>
<p>"We found him in Ponds' bunk, sir," Kote said, quickly standing beside the rest. "He–" He glanced down at Boba, then back at Buir. "He said you were playing hide and seek."</p>
<p>"Dad, Dad! Buir!" Boba pulled on his pant leg, and his father finally picked him up. "Isn't this the bestest hiding spot?" he said. "It took you so long to find me!"</p>
<p>"It did," his father agreed, hoisting him higher on his waist. "You had me very worried though, Boba." Buir's voice turned stern, like when he got caught standing on one of the kitchen chairs to reach the cookies he liked. "You shouldn't have run off like that. Next time stay in the rooms when we play, okay?"</p>
<p>Boba nodded, burying his face in his father's chest. "Okay. 'M sorry, Buir."</p>
<p>He patted Boba's back. "It's alright, son. As you were, boys," he said, turning to leave. Boba quickly waved goodbye before the door slid shut again.</p>
<p>He tucked his head under Buir's chin as they started the walk back to their room, enjoying the safety of his father's arms. Their path happened to take them past the creche, and Boba watched the youngest cadets through the large window. Something about them bothered him, more than calling Kote and his brothers "ori'vod" when his father had said they were the same age did.</p>
<p>"Dad?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Boba?"</p>
<p>"Can you tell me apart from the others?" he asked, clinging onto his father's shirt. "The ones that look more like me?"</p>
<p>Buir smiled. "Of course I can."</p>
<p>"What if we were all mixed up?"</p>
<p>"I would still know which one was you," he said, tapping Boba's nose and making him giggle. Buir's smile grew wider after that. "You're my ad'ika. My little Boba. Don't ever forget that."</p>
<p>Boba smiled, liking how his answer made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "I love you, Buir."</p>
<p>His father pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Boba curled closer into his chest. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ad'ika."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a translations:<br/>ori'vod - older sibling<br/>Buir - father (in this case)<br/>ad'ika - little one<br/>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm @its-captain-sir on tumblr if you wanna say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>